


Grayscale

by wuushiii



Series: Of SOULmarks and the Media [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And I mean a LOT, Awkward reader, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Goat Mama means business, I'll tag as I go, Monsters can see color btw, Multi, Mute ASL Frisk, Mute Frisk, Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Journalist - Freeform, Reader is such a dork, Reader is tired of being lonely tbh, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Swearing, journalist!reader, monster hate, reader just wants to see color, reader stutters a lot, smol sans - Freeform, that kind of Soulmate AU where everything's basically black and white til' you meet your soulmate, you're too curious for your own good lmao, your priorities are all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuushiii/pseuds/wuushiii
Summary: As a young journalist, you spent your days dedicating the truth to the daily newspaper. It might as well be the perfect metaphor to describe what your life was at the moment—a series of black and white.  Every day felt like the same, a tiring routine. But for the first time in a while, things looked pretty bright. Praises from your boss, getting the honor to write on the front page for tomorrow’s paper, not to mention a promotion? Everything was going just right.The thought of being accepted into their home, warmly welcomed by a family of monsters and befriending the group hadn’t really crossed your mind when you asked an interview from the Queen of Monsters herself.It was also unexpected when everything glowed with color the moment you reach out to shake the small skeleton's hand.The skeleton that so happened to be offering you a whoopee cushion.The skeleton that so happened to be your soulmate.





	1. Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! 
> 
> This story was inspired by a writing prompt I found after scrolling through tumblr, and I quote: 
> 
> An AU where for your entire life you've only seen black and white, until you receive the first touch from your soulmate and color blooms before your very eyes. The colors don't stay when you're alone, but when they're there by your side and you're touching? Everything is beautiful.
> 
> But what if you touch them and you look around and see all the colors, you get caught in the moment and ask, "Do you see it too?" And they reply, "What are you talking about?"
> 
>  
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. It truly means a lot to me. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written on this site, so I'd like to know your thoughts! I hope you'll all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lead a boring life, yet maybe not so today?

The clock ticked away to a hypnotizing tune. Tiredly, your eyes squinted at the brightness of the computer screen. After staring at it for quite some time, it was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Your gaze darted between its blinding radiation, to the incorrigible scribbles on the notepad laid to your left.

You cursed at whoever was assigned to write the collection of unintelligible sentences written next to you. Made your job a lot harder, didn't they?

A glance at the time, and you're swept with the sudden surge of newfound motivation. After you had deciphered most of the gibberish and made a list of the important words, you typed away at the keys. Just a few more minutes, and you can finally go home. You just need to finish the article.

A final click—oh, a typo. Hold on. Ah, there.

There was a buzz, and the printer burst to life. Relief flooded through you. At last, you were done! The machine whirred, and you snatched your work from the output tray.

Slumping in your seat, you let out a sigh. The sound of a soft creak of doors echoed across the room that prompted you to check the clock.

Good. Right on time.

"Alright, everyone. Time’s up. Pass your outputs." A voice boomed.

A man walked in the room, wearing a stern expression. The fierce, intimidating look was enough for you to know who it was—your supervisor, Andrew Garcia.

You panicked, expecting to come through those doors was your proctor, Maria. At least she appeared more merciful!

You sucked in a breath, staring at the list of names in his hand as he called them out one by one.

You bit your lip, looking around the room. The uncomfortable atmosphere was easy to sense. It made you slightly more at ease that everyone had the same look of apprehension written on their faces. Not that it was a good thing, just reassuring that you weren't alone that felt nervous.

You wiped the sweat from your forehead, breathing deeply in and out. You turned your attention on the sheet of paper in your hands. Not wanting to take any chances and checked for any grammatical errors. Once finished, you were slightly pleased at yourself to know you didn't find any mistakes.

Your stomach was twisting painfully in anticipation. Anxiety bubbled within you while waiting for your supervisor to call you.

...

Your head snapped up at the sound of your name.

It felt like all eyes were trained on you, and tensed at all the attention. The man looked at you, an eyebrow raised in question. He was getting impatient.

Taking a deep breath, you marched over in false bravado. As soon as you passed your output and was just about to scurry out of the room, he called you once more.

"Excuse me, could you come over here for just a moment?"

Heart thumping loudly in your chest, you gulped and approached the man as calm as you could. He hummed and skimmed over your article, nodding every so often. You heard him mumbling about something under his breath, but you hoped it hadn't been anything bad about your work.

You tensed, watching him with red pen in hand, as he began to mark a few things here and there.

Panicked thoughts clouded your mind. You knew that Sir Garcia was infamous for his strict demeanor. _What if you had used the wrong format? Was your vocabulary okay? Had you used their information wrong? Did you mess up? Will you get fired? Are-_

A snap of fingers brought you back to reality. A look of irritation was sent your way. It appeared like he had been calling for your attention for a while now. Sheepishly, you apologized, hoping he wasn’t too mad at you.

You could still feel everyone’s gazes digging at your back. Unsettling as it was, you tried to ignore the feeling. So far, you were the first person he’s called to stand beside him. Should you feel honored or terrified? You certainly wish it wasn’t going to be the latter.

To your surprise, he took out a small notebook, ripped off a page, and wrote something down. Once finished, he caps the stencil, and tucks it away along with the notebook. He turned to you, surprisingly neutral, before handing you the small scrap of paper.  
  
You gazed at him utterly confused. Sensing this, he drawled out nonchalantly. "I expect you to be in the office tomorrow, four o’ clock sharp. I won’t be there, but your proctor, Miss Aguilera will be there to assist you."  
  
You were lost, your face twisting even more so. What could he be talking about?  
  
"You'll be assigned to a larger, higher group. I'm giving you the opportunity to write the banner news for tomorrow's paper."  
  
Shocked and speechless, you stared at him. This was unbelievable. He couldn't be serious.  
  
He pointed at the strip of paper resting in your hands, gesturing you to open it. Once you do, your eyes widened to see a contact number scrawled in red ink.  
  
“That’s my number. If you encounter any problems, feel free to call me.  
  
He waved you off, “Meet me in the lobby later, just outside my office. You’re dismissed.”

x

  
The lobby was crowded. You winced at the noise. Around this hour, everyone was usually frantic to publish today's paper. Squeezing through the mob, you stumbled your way to the main office.  
  
"Oops, uh. Umm, excuse me. Coming through--sorry! Sorry." You cringe, constantly bumping into people. Few scowled at you, some were far too in a hurry to reply, and others basically didn't care.  
  
Once you arrived just beside the office doors, you heaved a relieved sigh. You watched amused at the frenzy as everyone rushed to their stations and busied themselves, until you heard your name called for the third time that day.  
  
Turning your head and you freeze to see the man himself striding over, so you swivel your body to fully face him.  
  
He chuckles, and the sound makes your shoulders sag a bit. "Maria—er, Miss Aguilera told me that you got talent. Guess she was right. For a rookie, your skills certainly don't look the part."  
  
The corners of your mouth twitched and you try your best to suppress your giddy smile. You can barely hold your excitement. Whatever it was that you wrote that managed to impress Sir Garcia, but oh, how you wish you knew if it meant getting what would be the tiniest bit of what you count as praise from your grumpy supervisor!  
  
"Thank you, sir." You stutter.  
  
"It astonishes me how a newbie could get a promotion in just a matter of days." He smirks, "You're lucky, kid."  
  
He says something about Maria emailing you your new schedule, and the name of the group you'll be working with, which you gladly agreed to.  
  
"Miss Aguilera will get you settled in tomorrow, so be here around 4. Normal working hours start at 5, but you need to be earlier than most." He quipped, "But that's only for tomorrow."  
  
"Why's that?" You asked.  
  
"Remember, you're in charge of the banner news that will decide the theme for tomorrow's paper. It'll be top priority, so it'll be the first to be submitted for copyreading, then it's straight to layout."  
  
You realized how important it was, your lips forming an "o". It made you feel slightly incapable of handling such a weight of responsibility, but you shook your head and nodded.  
  
"I won't let you down." You stated with conviction.  
  
He graced you with a smile.  
  
"I know."  
  
You're filled with **DETERMINATION**.

  
x

  
Stepping out of the building, your senses are invaded with the waft scent of autumn morning. Fixing your beanie, you bury yourself in the warmth of your coat and trudged down the path. You could really go for some coffee right now.

You headed to a not so popular, but quaint café just by the block. You stepped in and the soft chime of a bell rang throughout the cozy establishment. You walked up to the counter, where a sweet lady greeted you a welcome.

“Welcome to Déjà Brew! What would you like to order?”

“O-oh. Uhm… The usual please.”

She nodded, and clicked at the register, “That’ll be $3.” You handed her the money as she returned the change. She took a cup and a black Sharpie, and looked at you, “Name please?”  
  
You told her your name.

She gestures you take a seat, “Your order will be served shortly.”  
  
You sunk into one of the chairs, just by the windows that gave you a calm view of the bustling street. One by one, leaves of different shades fell from the trees and were carried by the gentle wind. Yet sadly, you couldn’t find yourself to relax. Oh, how the scenario was indeed peaceful, certainly a nice change from the hectic life of a journalist.

But just like the same, old newspaper, everything was black and white.

Sometimes, it was rather lonely. You’d often wonder what it would’ve been like to be born in a world where no one was cursed to see the same dull greys your entire life. It gets tiring, waking up every day and nothing seemed to change. ‘Course, once you find your supposed soul mate, then that’ll be the only time you’d ever see color. Unfortunately for you, you knew that that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

After a short time of waiting, you heard footsteps getting louder. You turn to find a man approaching you, tray in hand. “Your order, madam?” He stated, placing your coffee and a plate of muffins on the hardwood table before you.

You thanked him and he nods at you, leaving to serve other customers. You reach out for your steaming cup, holding it up to your lips and blow on it. You took a sip, face scrunching up at the bitter taste. Should’ve added sugar and creamer first…

As you munched on your tasty muffin, trying to rid the taste, you heard whispers and a hush swept throughout the room. You perked up, questioning what grabbed everyone’s attention. Angling your head a bit, you noticed the television casting the news through static. Wait, why was it all shaky?

The scene showed a woman dressed in her fine attire, but the poor thing looked out of breath, as if she ran all the way to the place. Behind her, in the distance, was a large mountain. The shot was taken badly, wobbly and unsteady. You could a feel a headache start to form.  
  
_“Okay, we’re live! Rolling!”_

 

 

_“We’re now here just outside Mt. Ebott—“_

What’s going on?

_“—where mankind witnesses for the first time in known human history, a phenomenal event as a swarm of magical creatures gathered at the base of the mountain.”_

Wait, wh—

  _“This new species call themselves the Monsters, and wish to return to the surface after being imprisoned underground for thousands of years.”_

The camera panned out, and revealed just beside the lady was a tall…goat…?

Well that’s something you don’t see every day.

_“Here we have right beside me, the Queen of Monsters herself, and their ambassador, Frisk.”_

In their hand was a small child, you guessed had looked around twelve. The entire room shook, everyone sputtering dumbfounded reactions. You, on the other hand, stared flabbergasted. How was all this happening?

 _“A magical barrier was cast by human mages that had kept our kind trapped under the mountain for centuries,”_ The monster spoke gently, _“We wish not to build conflict nor propose any act of revenge against humankind, but rather, integrate our species into society peacefully.”_

_“How do you plan to take your kind’s first big steps into mingling among humanity?”_

 

 

_“Well, we do hope—“_

You ran out of the café.


	2. Ebott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to see the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what a shame, a delayed chapter. I was hoping on updating last Saturday, but alas, I wasn't able to. I was practically half-asleep while making the chapter and the next day, when reading it I was just unsatisfied. A rushed chapter isn't pretty. But I'm still super happy to present this to you all!
> 
> Also, we've reached 200 hits and 30 kudos in just one chapter, thank you all so much! 
> 
> Hugs and kisses, hope you all enjoy! :)

Your inner journalist craved for answers. Curiosity sparked within you like a wildfire. A million thoughts ran through your mind. It almost sounded absurd, like a complete work of fiction.

It was, honestly. I mean, _Magical_ beings sealed by a _magical_ barrier _under a mountain_ for almost a _millennia_ sounded just like something straight out of a fairytale, really.

Not bothering to finish your short meal, you ran out of the café. Your thirst for knowledge was far greater than your hunger for actual food.

Yet, then again, you are beginning to regret leaving those _delicious muffins_ …

Ah, not the point!

You ran a few ways, before stopping at the crossroads downtown. You maneuvered your way through the noisy crowd, their alarmed reactions echoing in your ears.

“Did you hear the news?”

“That’s stupid, man.”

“That sounds ridiculous, you’re pulling my leg here!”

“Mommy, I’m scared…”

“The end is here!”

“Taxi!” You yell as a cab hailed in front of you. You hopped in with haste, “Take me to Mt. Ebott.”

The driver’s features curled in hesitation, he was skeptic. “Uh, miss?” He turned to you, looking unsure. “I don’t think that’s a good—“

“Take me to Mt. Ebott.” You repeated.

He tried again, “Miss, have you heard about the—“

“Yes,” You sighed, exasperated. “Now take me to Mt. Ebott.”

 

A pause, then came another excuse, “That’s a little far from here, don’t you think?”

“I’ll pay you double then.”

He said nothing, and with that, you both sped off.

You shook your head disappointedly, even in times like this where people were in a state of fear, greed overcame their panicked minds. It saddened you, really, for two reasons:

One, humanity’s aforementioned lust for money; and two, you’re going broke tomorrow.

“Could you turn on the radio?” You seethed.

He turned the knob, the radio playing a few distorted tunes before turning it the other way and the woman’s voice returned. You listen and note the hint of quivering in her tone, she was perturbed.

_“So, could you tell us how many of you are there?”_

_“Ah, I’m afraid I could only estimate that to about thousands._ _There was a certain lack of resources and space, so of course we didn’t want to get too crowded.”_

_“Why is it that a lot of you don’t exactly look alike?”_

There was a huff, the calming voice of the monster switched into one of reprimanding, as if the question had offended them.

_“Unlike your previous assumption, to correct you, we aren’t one species. Rather we only use the word ‘monsters’ to refer to us as a general term to avoid confusion.”_

You feel the driver shuffle beside you, and tear away your attention from the radio. Shakily, he croaked out, “So, why’d you want to go to Ebott?”

You obliged in the small talk. “I… ah, wanted to see the real thing for myself.”

He nodded his head at you, “Couldn’t blame ya, the whole thing is pretty unbelievable.”

You talked about things here and there, exchanged names, to which you learnt his to be Ethan. Both of you eased into the short conversation.

While it still bugged you at how his earlier reluctance to take you to the mountain immediately changed at the mention of cash, you pushed them away. You can let them go for now.

He asked you about your job, and you rubbed the back of your neck, replying sheepishly.

“Actually, I work at Ebott's Ideals, I’m actually a journalist…”

And Ethan howled with laughter.

You were confused, watching him as his loud guffaws dissolved into small giggles.

“Ah, sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just... I guess that explains why you’re so insistent on going to Ebott, huh?”

“Ha, yeah.”

“I bet.” He stated wistfully. “You know, that place has always had such a weird town, lots of crazy things happening there.”

“Really?” You asked.

“Sure is. The fact that this entire shenanigan happening right now just adds more levels to its strangeness.”

Suddenly, there was silence.

“It’s scary, isn’t it?”

You hummed, looking out the window as the streets blurred past by, the soft murmurs of the radio droned in the background. Shrugging your shoulders, you sank in the seat. “I suppose so.”

_“What does the ambassador have to say about this?”_

_“Oh, you have to excuse them. They're mute.”_

“It’s impossible to imagine, like actual monsters? It has to be like a stupid joke, right?” You nodded at him, but looked lost and faraway.

_“How did you manage to break the mountain barrier, then?”_

_“Ah, well… That’s actually…”_

He sighed, eyes back on the road. “Everyone has so many questions. Not to mention, magic actually exists? I must be dreaming.”

“The thought terrifies me, I mean, this is real. Magic is _real_. They’re here. They’re _real_.”

He dropped the topic, and soon both of you settled in silence. The drive went off without another word.

⚫

“Here we are.”

You jumped, surprised. You hit your head against the visor and groaned in pain. Ethan turned to you worriedly. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, uh, just surprised.” You rubbed the back of your head, “But I’m fine. We’re already here?”

“Yup.” He chuckled.

You fumbled with your seatbelt, gripping the door handle and stumbling your way out. You hear a cough, and you spun around and found Ethan looking at you expectantly.

Ah, right…

You pouted, fishing out your wallet from your bag. You took out a few dollars, handing it to him. He thanked you, tucking the money into his sweater pockets.

You awkwardly rolled on the balls of your feet, “So uh, hey, thanks for the ride…”

He smiled at you, “No problem.” And winks. “I’ll look forward to reading your article.”

“O-oh, uhm… thank you?”

“Good luck, kid.” Ethan waved, and you waved back. You watched him shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief as he drives away.

Inhaling the crispy, fresh air of the forests and you buried your nose into your scarf, clutching your coat around you tighter. The wind was far chillier up here.

There was a mob forming just outside the mountain entrance. It looked like a rally. Standing on your tiptoes, you wondered why you weren’t blessed with a fair height, but managed to make out that security was blocking the gates.

Darn, looks like you have to act professional.

You took a deep breath, yeah, you could do this.

You noticed a small opening through the crowd and slip past. You beamed at your success, now standing in the front row.

“Excuse me?” You called out to one of the guards, he held a hand up,

“Sorry ma’am, but I’m afraid we can’t let you pass.”

“I’m much aware,” You scoffed, “But I’m, uh, a representative of Ebott's Ideals.”

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, his hand outreached. “Your proof?”

You showed him your ID dangling off your neck. He skimmed it over a bit, front and back before nodding with a grunt.

“You’re free to go.”

Politely muttering a thanks, you ducked under the police line. Upfront, the people's stupefied remarks were much louder, as they waved their signs more frantically. You winced as a woman shrieked as you approached the opening gates.

"They'll kill us all, I tell you!"

A series of cries accompanied her shrills.

"We're no longer safe!"

"We're _doomed_..."

"They don't belong here!

"They're **_demons_** —those **_monsters_**!"

"Send them back in hell!"

Shying away from their deafening screams, you hurried past the gates. Once you skipped a good distance, you groaned, massaging your temples. God, they were practically shouting in your ear!

You slowed your pace, looking around to take in your surroundings.  Looking past the monochromatic tints, you find Ebott to be very lush in greenery. It gave you a sense of tranquillity.

Strolling along the cobblestone path, you're amazed to find where it lead, but not where it ended. A clearing. The corners of your mouth lifted into a tender smile. Ah, it would be nice to go spread your arms wide open and frolic in the fields, but alas, you had a job to do. Dejectedly, you resist the temptation.

You shook your head and moved forward, remembering your duty: needing to find where the main exit was.

A few minutes of walking later, you arrived east of the plaza, just near the exit. You wheezed, wiping the sweat from your brow before turning around to head south.

You wasted time long enough. You need to get there no—

Oh my god.

Before you can even take a step, you halted, eyes widening at the jaw-dropping display before you. A large patch of flowers laid right in the middle of the place, leaning closer you can see that they were...buttercups?

Huh.

Those were... yellow, right?

What did yellow look like?

Or was it golden?

You grumbled, irritated and bitter. The sudden reminder of your lonesome can really dampen your spirits, it bothered you to no end.

Your grumpy mood vanished instantly at the sudden unknown force knocking straight into you, landing on the floor with a sounding _thud!_

"Oof!"

"Ouuuch..." You moaned, rubbing your back throbbing in ache.

"O-oh man, ah geez, I'm so so sorry!"

You look up and found yourself face to face with a monster, and you leapt back with a gasp. They jolt, startled at your reaction.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um," They started, "Are you hurt...?"

"Oh," You overcame your shock, slowly rising to your feet, "I'm fine."

A sigh of relief escaped their mouth, "Oh, good! Uh, well... I'm _soooo_ sorry for running into you?" They looked apologetic.

"It's alright."

"Um, you're a human right?" He smiled at you nervously,

"Err, I think so? Uh, I mean—!" You stuttered,

" **Yes!** Yep. _Totally_ human. 100 percent."

Argh, foot meet mouth!

They stared at you, head tilted slightly to the side, eyes blinking at your reply. Ugh, you swear you could melt right there and then.

They giggled, a toothy grin embraced their features. "Haha, that's so _cool_!"

You extended your hand out for a shake, and he gazed at your hand and up at you with a shy gesture to his body.

Oh, no arms.

You dropped your arm, and scratched your head. Awkwardness aside, you told them your name and asked for theirs.

"MK!"

"It's nice to meet you." You pointed towards the exit, "I was actually about to head out."

"Oh, same here! I'll just join you then!"

They had this some sort of playful charm you can't find the words to say no to. You shrugged, and they followed you out.

"Are you a guard?" They asked.

"No, no. I actually work for the news."

"Oh, like that lady out there talking with Queen Toriel?"

You guessed they were talking about the reporter from earlier, and nodded. "Are they still talking?"

"Yes." Came their short response, joined by a groan afterwards. "They were taking so long, it wasn't fun, you know?"

"Ah, right."

You noticed the lack of other monsters in the area, and inquired him.

"Oh! Ahaha!" They laughed, peering at you bashfully, "Busted. I guess I snuck out, we were supposed to wander this far, but I got _suuuper_ bored."

"I see, then let's get you back alright?" They nod at you and both of you dash past the exit gates. Once you do, they brighten up immediately at the sight of someone and run over to them.

"Yooo! Frisk!" They shouted,

A short, bobbed hair child spun around, and smiles widely upon hearing them, but frowned confusedly at the spot of you.

You stopped in your tracks, eyes wide as saucers at the person in front of you.

You lifted a shaky hand for a hello, and MK's face lit up like the sun. "Look at this new human I met! She's really nice!"

And now here you were, in a staring showdown with none other than the ambassador of all monsters.

Woooh, boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, reader is a huge dork. <3


	3. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet her majesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for this late update.
> 
> I've been going through a lot lately, school and life has been really hectic and I wasn't able to find enough time. This chapter was already halfway through when I stopped, and I only finished it just a few days ago, when things seemed to settle down a bit. 
> 
> Hopefully this was worth the long wait, and I haven't given up on this story just yet. 
> 
> Also, 70+ Kudos and 600 hits in just two chapters? Tell me I'm dreaming because that is incredible. Thank you all so much for the support!
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> And without any further ado, here is chapter three.

"Er..." You bit your lip, twidling your fingers, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly as the young teen looked at you from head to toe. The child appeared uncomfortable, cautious. Were you too intruding? Should you leave? Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Aah, She's really nice!" MK chirped, tail swishing behind in excitement. "Unlike those other humans outside." They puffed their face, pouting. "So mean, how rude!"

The kid still seemed hesitant, lips curled and squinting their eyes at you. They raised a steady hand and quickly signed something and you frowned. You couldn't understand them. Maybe you should've taken those ASL classes after all, you never knew they would came in handy—

Oh.

A snort escaped you, and you slapped a hand over your mouth, a blush blooming on your face. The two turned to you, eyebrows raised in question at the funny, unexpected sound that came from you. You shook your head at them, trying to laugh off your embarassment.

"I, erm, just thought of something really funny. Ahaha!"

MK shrugged it off, but the kid didn't look so easy. If anything, they seemed even more suspicious of you.

Luckily, the giddy monster beside you seemed to get what they just said. Magic? You guessed. MK bobbed their head, grin unwavering.

"Pbbfft. Yeah, Frisk! Totally."

Frisk... huh.

Having revealed the ambassador's name somehow makes you unconsciously smile. You don't know why, but for what reason, you liked it. Different, but unique. It sounded special, oddly enough. Like it held some sort of power. How strange...

A flourish of signs followed after the reply, and MK nodded once more, their cheeky smile into gentle.

"I know, I know. But she's a really nice person." They paused for a moment, darting their eyes between your chest, then back to Frisk. "I see her Frisk. She has a good soul."

An indescribable feeling washed over your body. If your face could've gotten any redder at the compliment, it would've, but something striked you as odd. It was flattering, but at the same time you couldn't place a finger on it. The way they worded that sentence, it wasn't the metaphorical kind. They meant something else, something literal, real and delicate...

Even more strangely, the child seemed to accept this. All traces of wariness, all gone, and the kid was swept with relief. They looked up at you and waved, and you did back, albeit awkwardly.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Pardon for the intrusion."

They shook their head, giving you a thumbs up. Aaah, so cute! So precious, you could just pinch their cheeks. They moved their hands fluidly, and you giggled at them guiltily.

"Sorry, I couldn't understand you..."

They pouted and stuck their hand in their backpack, fishing out a small...gadget? It looked like some kind of funky gizmo, with all its fancy trinkets and buttons. It seemed like a phone, based on its overall appearance but you weren't sure.

They typed into it for a few seconds, and lift it up so you're face to face with the screen. They opened a memo application, the tiny text reading: **"What's your name?"**

You responded your name with a stutter.

They sent you a curious look, and tapped their fingers onto the phone again. They brought it up, the message giving a light shiver down your spine.

**"How did you get in?"**

"Oh, I'm actually a—ah..." Should you say you were a reporter? Would they turn you away? Judging from their negative reactions from the press, they seem so cautious. If you tell them you're only here for an article, they'll be so disappointed! It's like you betrayed their trust in you.

What should you say? _"Oh, yeah I work for the news too ya know. It's a blast. Say, I know we've only met for, I dunno 6 minutes ago, wanna do me a favor and give me all the deets bout' them monsters coming out of the almost-extinct volcano yo?"_

Yeah, how about no.

You supposed you can break it to them lightly. "Actually, I work at Ebott's Ideals... That's, um, a newspa—"

"My child? Oh! There you are my child!"

When you spun around, you had expected to see another fellow human being, and based from their statement, you guessed to be the kid's mother or guardian.

 

There was a very, very tall goat running towards you.

 

Nope. That ain't human at all.

 

“Oh, my child! I've been looking everywhere for you! That young human sure did take a lot of our time. Would you... oh!" She (you had assumed them to be female) pressed her paws against her mouth, seeming to be shocked at your presence.

"Uh." Is all you can say. Her expression shifted, blinking twice, surprise into apprehension. She sent you nervous glances underneath her graceful posture, almost regal, like a...

Wait a minute.

"Queen!" You yelped, and fall to your knees. You bit your lip, and want to scream at yourself for how ridiculous and unprepared you look. You felt so stupid, forgetting something so important! You probably looked dumb, so unpresentable, sweating nervously, unkempt.

What a majestic first impression.

"Former."

  
"Huh?" You lifted your head to find the monster looking at you, gazing attentively, watching your every reaction, move. It was chilling, a little terrifying. She offered you trembling paw, and you gave your hand, a moment to observe just how bigger and warm hers was. She pulled you up gently, and you dusted off the imaginary lint off your outfit, fixing your beanie and scarf before coughing. "Um, you said—?"

"Former queen, my dear. Though given our situation," She paused, rather a while before continuing. "For the sake of our people, they need a leader. For them, I shall regain my place."

"What about the king?" Agh! Stop! Why'd you ask that? You wanted to crawl into a pit and never see the world again. Idiot, idiot! You watch her calm demeanor morph into one slightly uncomfortable. Ugh, great going you!

"The king is rather, afluent, when it comes to... handling certain situations. It is my job to speak during such events."

"I see..." You bit your lip, not daring to say anything else. You knitted your eyebrows confusedly at the sight of the monster's soft gaze at your chest.

Consciously, you crossed your arms across your chest, and buried your nose into your scarf. The monster still seemed to gaze a little bit before retreating her stare. She looked at you icily, “What are you doing on our grounds, human?”

“I-I, ahm,” You stated meekly, “I, er, work! _News!_ I came to uh…” You fumbled with the hem of your dress, trying to find the words you were supposed to say earlier. Your surge of confidence earlier dropped to the floor along with your professionalism. You felt so intimidated.

The goat-monster squinted her eyes at your reply, if the string of words were anything to go by. A deep scowl stretched across her muzzle, “I’m sorry, but it’ll have to wait. We have only returned to the surface in less than twenty-four hours, and we still need some time to properly reintegrate ourselves. I’m afraid we are a little overwhelmed and had enough of people questioning our entire existence for the day. If you lot would kindly continue your business somewhere else until all of us had settled down, it’d be much appreciated.”

To say you were disappointed was an understatement. But then again, she had a point. You were curious, that was certain, but it’ll have to wait for another day. You're satisfied enough to know this entire thing wasn't one huge hoax. That was your mission, and you've done it. Though it might've been a bonus to get some of your questions answered, you knew better than to disrespect someone's wishes—consent is important, a crucial part in journalism. It would go against your morals to simply inconvenience a person just to ask a few questions, unlike some people—who just _rush in head-forward_ , not bothering to ask the person for permission, not caring if they feel uncomfortable being bombarded question after question. If the monsters wanted some space, then you'll gladly give them that.

"I understand." You stated firmly, and bowed your head, "Forgive me for disturbing you all."

When you looked up, a stunned expression ghosted the monster's face. When she inspected your SOUL, she could only see but a glimpse, so she couldn't figure out if your intentions were pure or not. She expected you to plead, begging for a small questioning of sorts, and then it'd turn out to be one huge interview, just like earlier. But you didn't, you didn't pry, or complain, you just... whole-heartedly accepted it.

Toriel still seemed slightly on-guard, unsure if you were expressing your feelings genuinely. She wondered if you weren't like the others. You watched as she breathed a sigh of relief, her startled expression melting away, her eyes softened their gaze at you, and her frown turning into a warm smile.

"Thank you, dear human. You are very kind." She spoke gently. Now, she can see your SOUL, if it was bright before, it's definitely brighter now.

But she saw something.

Your SOUL...

It was _cracked_.

Yet, you were _glowing_.

You grinned at her, "T-thanks. I'll be going now. Sorry to be such a bother."

Toriel waved a dismissive hand, "While you did come in unexpectedly, I can see you mean no harm. I'm very grateful you were understanding given our current situation. We don't exactly have a lot of time on our hands."

"I didn't come here to ask questions." You blurted out, slapping yourself mentally for just saying that out loud and so forwardly.

The monster now looked at you, somewhat bemusedly, thought her eyes squinted at you in suspicion. "Oh? So why did you come here then?"

"U-u-uh. I only came here to, er, see if... all of this," You gestured, "was real." You finished lamely. You know, it really sounded better in your head when you were heading for the mountain, but now that you just said it outloud, it does seem a little silly.

Much to your surprise, the monster snorted, then giggled. The kids next to her looked up at her in confusion. She watched as your cheeks burned, you twiddling your thumbs nervously.

"Ah, I'm sorry, dear one. I wasn't laughing at you." Toriel consoled. "Your quite the oddball, I must say. Your motives hadn't been what I initially assumed, but you are very charming."

She looked at you, a little more seriously than before, and reaches out to hold your hand. You tensed, but then she gives you a reassuring squeeze in return.

"But I can assure you, this is all but far from a dream. We are very much real, as is everyone and everything else," She whispers with a faint smile, "You and I, we are real. For how could a soul as beautiful as yours exist if it weren't?"

  
x

  
You blankly stared at the dull ceiling, now lying on your bed. You twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but sighed at your efforts. After your little encounter with the queen and ambassador, you went straight home to get some rest. But it looked like sleep wasn't coming any time soon.

You sat up, a hand running through your hair. You have too much on your mind. So many questions. You spared a glance at your wallclock, silently ticking away and showing a good quarter to twelve.

 _It's late, go to sleep._ You frown. Plus, you still have to wake up early for your job. That cover story won't write itself you know, and you certainly wouldn't want to appear tardy. You flopped back down on your bed, heavily disliking the idea of work. You loved your new job to bits, but it can get pretty tiring.

The thought suddenly striked you, like you've been hit by truck: You hadn't decided what your story your banner news was going to cover.

 _Go to sleep, worry about it in the morning._ You groaned in distress.  _Maria can help you._

You began to drift off, suddenly washed over by a daze, and your eyelids slowly closed shut.

Tomorrow would be another day.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
_"Magic is real. They're here. They're real."_

_" But I can assure you, this is all but far from a dream. We are very much real, as is everyone and everything else,"_

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

_"For how could a soul as beautiful as yours exist if it weren't?"_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

You got an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to upload because I had a few days reserved to tweak and proofread them. I can't guarantee if its entirety is written correctly because I did all this on my phone. (EDIT. I fixed it, tweaked a few things here and there. :D )
> 
> By the way, one thing I like to point out, all events in the story are inspired from my previous experiences, so it might be slightly accurate. I just stopped because I preferred fiction over facts. ;v;
> 
> If you have any thoughts, make sure to tell me down at the comment section! I'll try my best answer or reply. :)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Until next time!


	4. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaa, I finally get a chapter out in time. I'm so proud of myself. It still might have some flaws, since it's been all done on my phone. I'll make a mental note to tweak things later. ^^;
> 
> I have dedicated myself to follow a schedule for my future updates on this story, a new chapter will be posted every Saturday. :)
> 
> 115 kudos and 866 hits as of the last chapter. Seriously, I have no words to express my gratitude. You are all incredible people.
> 
> Skelly bae isn't here yet but hey, good things come to those who wait. - 3 -
> 
> So lo and behold, here is Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy!

A powerful sound startled you awake, your phone blaring your alarm at full volume. You jolted from your bed, yelping as you landed on the floor with a thud, dragging the pillows and bed sheets with you. You moaned in pain, your back throbbing from the fall.

What a perfect way to start the morning.

You forced yourself to stand up, stretching your arms in the process, wincing at the dull ache of your back. You grabbed the sheets, along with the pillows, throwing them onto the bed in a non-committal manner. You walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, snatching your phone ringing on your desk.

You swiped a finger across the screen, the cursed noise brought to a stop. You checked the time, showing half past four. While you're somewhat annoyed at the disruption of your precious sleep, and you're so badly tempted to dive right back in your inviting bed, under the comfort of your warm covers, and snooze all day long--you're still somewhat grateful that you didn't woke up late, it would've been embarassing to explain.

You drowsily got up and began your routine. You took a bath, and dressed up for the day. Your get-up was simple, since you didn't want to come off as too flamboyant. Your closet only consisted of black and white, since you didn't want to confuse yourself with matching color schemes—which has been made very clear that you couldn't see. Otherwise, you'd pretty look funny, like a clown or something.

You headed downstairs, heading to the kitchen. You prepared yourself just some cereal, since your food selection was limited at the moment. You made a mental list to buy groceries later. 

When you finished eating, your phone started buzzing on the table. You picked it up, the screen showing Maria's contact number. You pressed the call button, and held it up to your ear. 

"George's Pizza World, what would you like to order?" You hummed nonchalantly, hearing a snort coming from the other side.

 _"Real funny, ____."_ Maria giggled, _"What if Director Garcia was the one who called and you answered him like that?"_

You pursed your lips, "I'd probably be a buttload of trouble." Sir Garcia wasn't one to joke around, and if he ever did, nobody could really tell if he was being sarcastic or not. You're suddenly grateful that Maria was the one who called you and not him.

 _"I bet you'd be."_ The older woman chuckled. _"I wonder how he would've reacted?"_

"Oi! I checked the caller ID before answering!"

 _"Then I hope you'll be just as observant in the future."_

"Sure, sure." You replied, rolling your eyes. 

_"I know you rolled your eyes at me, missy."_

"Wow, aren't you psychic?"

 _"No, it's just simply in your nature."_ Came the haughty remark. You shake your head at your silly banter, "So why'd you called?" You asked.

 _"Oh, I was informed yesterday that you were going to write the banner news for today's paper."_ She replied, _"I called you yesterday, but you didn't pick your phone!"_

You checked, eight missed calls. Yikes. "Er, sorry. Got pretty... busy." You stated awkwardly, wondering if she would accept that answer.

_"I could tell, what got you so occupied?"_

"A-ah, um, nothing important."

 _"Really?"_ She answered in a doubtful tone, _"You're sure? It sounds like it is."_ There was a hint of accusation raised in her voice, and your breath hitched.

"Yup!" You squeaked, "Totally, it's really nothing."

 _"Hm...?"_ She paused, _"Alright. I'll take your word for it."_

You let out a sigh, safe knowing she didn't push the topic. You really don't know how to explain the events that happened yesterday. The words wouldn't just come to you. How were you supposed to tell her that you went to the mountain and accidentally made a fool of yourself in front of the ambassador and the queen of monsters? You could imagine yourself a flustered, blubbering mess.

Though there was something bothering you, and that was the mere fact of Maria being far too compliant. She'd usually press ever further until you spilled all the details. You don't know what to make of this.

 _"You better hurry up over here,"_ She said after a few seconds, _"Director Garcia will be arriving soon. It'd be best if you were here before him."_

Right. You took another glance at the clock, and found that you only have at least 15 minutes to get to the building. "Okay. Thanks."

_"See you later."_

"Bye." You ended the call, and heaved another sigh of relief. You're glad the call had ended, you were getting a tad uncomfortable. And though Maria's strange behaviour was concerning and slightly suspicious, you didn't mind it much. The odds were in your favor for today.

You grabbed your bag, and headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind you. When you stepped out, you inhaled the fresh smell of autumn morning. You exhaled.

Today will be a great day. 

You began your trip to the building, and since it was only a few minutes away, you decided to get there by foot. You'd get there in time. Even if Sir Garcia might be there before you, at least you were on time, right?

It was such a nice day outside, you noticed. You adored fall seasons. Unfortunately, color-wise, you couldn't really see how pretty it is, but it gave you the perfect reason to snuggle indoors, with a warm mug of cocoa in hand and read a good book or two. Yeah, that sounded nice. 

While daydreaming of your future plans, your thoughts were abandoned upon hearing an earsplitting beep, and you instinctively covered your ears. Where was that awful noise coming from? Curiosity getting the best of you, you swirled sharply around the corner, and followed the sound.

You ended up at the park nearby, and found a small crowd building at its center. You walked over a little closer, trying to figure out what the commotion was all about. They were shouting some things you couldn't make out. On your tiptoes, you could make out a man standing on a platform. It was the mayor. He looked like he was having trouble with his megaphone, and now you had the answer to where the obnoxious sound came from.

"N-Now, everyone! Let's just calm down for a mome—"

They raised their voices in response, yelling only louder. You looked over to your right, trying to hide your wince at a woman screaming at god knows what. You tapped her shoulder, and she dropped her attention from the man to you, face crossed. You shrank away at her harsh gaze, and asked meekly. "Um, what's going on?"

"That bitch," She pointed to the man, trying to say something through the noise, to no avail. "Wants to welcome those _filthy monsters_ into the city." She gritted her teeth in obvious irritation.

You tilted her head at her, already knowing where this was going, but you decided to be inquisitive. "So?"  
"So? _So!?_ " She shouted at you in disbelief, "Don't you get it?" She seethed, "They're _monsters_ , that alone speaks for itself. They are _fucking dangerous_."

You scoffed, feeling a little braver. "Don't you think it's too early to assume the worst of them?" She stared at you, sputtering unintelligible responses, and you only shrugged in reply. " I mean, you never know. They could be really nice people."

She only looked at you incredulously, and a mix of confusion and anger. Her mouth opened only to be closed again. After a few seconds, you watched her scowl, glowering at you with cold eyes. 

"They _aren't people_. That's the problem. They _aren't like_ _us_ and they _aren't human._ " She spat, "They don't belong here. They were trapped in that mountain for a _damn_ reason. "

"Maybe," You answered honestly. Well, what else was there to say? After all, they only emerged yesterday, and people have yet to learn about them. People could be wrong about them, heck, maybe you're the one who's mistaken. You only met two monsters, and while they were really kind and polite, your encounters with them won't justify their true nature. You could be a little biased, sure, but you wouldn't stand for blind accusations. It's just not right.

She humphed at you, knowing she wasn't completely satisfied with your reply. Although she looked slightly pleased. Probably because you didn't have anything else to add, and just gave in. Alright, you'd give her the benefit. 

You turned back to the mayor, shouting at the crowd with a frustrated expression. Earlier, you couldn't understand or hear what all the fuss was about. The woman said he wanted to welcome the monsters into the city, but you wanted to know more. 

This was the perfect opportunity.

Last night, you thought of writing an article concerning the monsters and their recent return to the surface. It might've been a good idea when you were half-asleep, but now that you're fully awake, it sounded bland. News spreads around fast, even without people there to deliver it formally. People would've heard about the monsters, and maybe even know more than you do. A story so controversial gets repetitive, and it eventually dies out quicker.

You passed the crowd with ease, since it wasn't that big to squeeze through. You reached almost upfront, a few people blocking your view. You raised your hand,

"Excuse me?" You called out. Nobody relented.

You cleared your throat, "Um, excUSE ME?" You shouted.

No one heard you.

Oh for goodness sake. 

" ** _EXCUSE ME?!_** " 

Everyone turned in your direction, and you felt yourself redden at all the attention you gathered. You cleared your throat awkwardly, and look up at the mayor, whom while looked confused at the sudden silence, held a relieved expression.

"Um, sir, uh, could you please explain to us your plan?" You said, the end of your statement dying out in a whisper. With all these people staring at you, you're started to shy away.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." He smiled apologetically. "Would you kindly repeat that?"

"I was wondering if you could explain to us your plans concerning the monsters." You repeated, voice more firm as you spoke yet still held a quiver in its tone.

"Ah," The man frowned disdainfully, "I was trying to, but I'm afraid people reacted far too soon for me to fully explain the situation."

Some cried out angry threats, others grunted and tsked, while the remaining few went silent. The mayor shook his head, and looked over the crowd in disapproval. "Before you state your complaints, I highly suggest you listen and allow me to clarify." He admonished.

With his more disciplined tone, there was a hush. He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He said, exhausted. "Now I am much aware that all of you are very against the idea of welcoming the monsters into our city." His frown deepened, "You made that all clear."

His lips formed a tight smile, and looked contemplative, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Let me address first, I wholeheartedly want the monsters to feel accepted by our community. Now, I know a lot of you disagree with me, but my actions are not based on my beliefs."

" _Bullshit!_ " A faint voice echoed in the mob, and you cringed at the rude interruption. Can't people give the guy a break?

The mayor narrowed his eyes, "I was given under orders by our government. This has been discussed with the monsters, and their king and queen approve of the idea."

"When will it be effective?" You couldn't help but ask. Well, it's not like you're going to write an article about a future event without a date, or place, would you?

The mayor blinked, "This upcoming Saturday, I believe, as the entire ceremony will be conducted at the mountain plaza."

"Where will the monsters set up camp?" 

"We have thought about letting them live on the mountain grounds for the temporary being, until then, there are some that still has to be further discussed."

"Who are going to attend?"

You continued to ask a few, safe questions, not being to prying. He was able to answer each one of them with ease, and once you were finished he was prepared to end his speech.

"We aren't forcing anyone, but we do highly encourage and wish everyone to cooperate."

"Will the monsters gain rights in the foreseeable future?" A voice shouted from the crowd.

His mouth snapped shut, trying to find the source to whoever asked the question. The guy suddenly looked uncomfortable and unsure on how to answer. Now, everyone was quiet, daring him to speak or say anything. 

He cleared his throat, "It seems a little too early to talk about it. That is certainly something our government would have to consider, but as of now, there are still no word about it." 

There was murmuring, the braver ones screaming protests. It was a riot.

You held your phone in hand, a recording application visible on its screen. While you took note of the important details, your brain wasn't perfect. In fact, you were very forgetful. A notebook was handy too, but in the end it'll only be a collection of scribbles and barely distinguished words from writing too quickly. 

You wanted to ask more questions, but the poor mayor look so tired. It was fine, you got the information you needed anyway. You began to head back, and you're faced with the same woman from earlier. She looked more neutral, but still had a sneer gracing her face. "Can you believe that asshole? This is all so stupid! If those—"

"You're right." You didn't tear your gaze from hers. She looked slightly taken aback at the intensity in your glare, furrowing her eyebrows at you in question. "What?"

"They aren't human." 

"What? Oh." She gave you a crooked smile, "You were thinking about it? I told yo—"

"They could be better." And with that, you turned your heel and walked away from the scene.

 

x

 

You were late.

By thirty minutes.

You are so _screwed_.

When you approached the opening doors, you were sweating, hands on your knees trying to regain your breath. You staggered your way to the main office, and entered inside.

"Amazing."

You looked up, face flustered at the sight of Maria tapping her foot impatiently. She had her arms crossed, but her face didn't show any signs of disappointment. In fact, she looked rather amused.

"You woke up, ready and early. Yet, for some reason you still managed to come in late." She raised an eyebrow at you, "I don't know of I should be angry at you or utterly impressed."

You coughed, "The latter would be the better option."

She laughed at you, yet not so loudly, as to not disturb the other workers. "I think so too. So what got you so late?"

You were still leaning against the wall, and you wheezed, "At the park, the mayor. He gave a speech."

"Oh, really? Wow, what did he say?"

"He wanted to welcome monsters into the city."

She whistled, "That had to be a mess." You nodded at her feverishly.

"Trust me, it was."

She shook her head, a smile gracing her features. "You always do that. The sheer intrigue that drives you to run off. It's so admirable yet so scary."

You shrugged your shoulders, "Can't help it, it's in my nature."

"I know, but remember, be careful."

"I know, I know."

"No really," She placed a hand on your shoulder, and you tensed at the contact. "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." You muttered and she sighed at your stubbornness. You wanted to change the topic, you disliked how people commented on your 'nosiness'. You're not intrusive, just inquisitive! There's a difference!

"So... Sir Garcia...?" You trailed off, looking at her nervously and she smiled at you reassuringly.

"He didn't come in yet. It was strange, but hey, props to you. You got lucky."

You let out an audible sigh, "Thank _god_."

She pushed you to do the door, and ushered you out. "Well, get going! We still need that banner news or else we'll be all sitting ducks! Go, go, _go!_ "

"Alright, sheesh!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader has serious priority issues.
> 
> There had been quite a few people messaging me and commenting about my writing style. Some say it's rather cute and enjoyable, so I'd like to thank you! 
> 
> This writing style is actually something new I've been experimenting on. Grayscale focuses on bringing journalistic elements into play, something I've seen so rarely in stories. With that, comes in formal language and writing, so I felt like it was appropriate if the style I write with fit with the theme as well.
> 
> Also, I hope that all of you learn a thing or two from this story, since I was a journalist myself once upon a time. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all once again for reading this story. lovelots.


End file.
